One example of a server in a data processing system is a web server. A web server is a computing element that is accessible over the Internet and that responds to requests received from client devices. By way of one example, a web server may host a website and respond to a client request by serving one or more web pages to the client. In another example, a web server may be part of a data center that provides processing and/or storing services to a client, and thus responds to client requests associated with such services.
Clients typically desire their requests to be processed and responded to in an expeditious manner. However, when one or more web servers fail, response time to pending requests, as well as new ones, can be adversely affected.